<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BloodMate by anbjuvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002917">BloodMate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbjuvi/pseuds/anbjuvi'>anbjuvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reign - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbjuvi/pseuds/anbjuvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sryn and Meluha are two powerful kingdoms. To avoid war between the two nations for generations, prince and princes between Syrn and Meluha are married through the BloodMate ritual. Syrn wars with another nation Tarr and captures children as slaves from the country. The children are freed by the young Syrn prince on the day of his engagement to the Meluha princess. One of the freed children is sent as a gift with the Meluha princess. Ten years later the marriage happens and Meluha princess is killed on the marriage day in the conspiracy to ignite war. The princess as her death wish bonds her companion to the prince as his bloodmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look at this new city and afraid of what might happen to me. They have brought all the children of my age for some training here. We are in this big horse cart, more than 100 children. We are the children of the enemy city, they have killed all of them and took us here as they say as a sign of mercy towards the enemy. My feet aches and i get hungry dreams of good food rice vegetables meat butter honey and all those pictures come before my eyes in line. I should be more worried about if they really brought us for work or they will kill us here in some game. I have heard all kinds of horrible stories whispered by elder children during the cart travel and many tried to escape to again brought back to the cart with more wounds from beating by the soldiers. I thought soldiers saved the country and fought bravely in battlefield, never knew they will not protect everyone except their country, not even the kids. This street is so busy with activity, it is a market place with lot of shops from flowers to food items on either side and i can see people are dressed up in the best, i feel we are the only group who spoil the beauty of this place, our cart is suddenly stopped and some space is created by the sides of the road where we are asked to park. A procession of the prince and princess is coming in now is what i overhear by the soldiers in the street. This soldiers in the street are dressed rich than the ones in the cart. It is weird to me that the world is full of wealth and we dont have a share in this. There is no need to wait, in few minutes the procession arrives with a long line of horses and elephants. I look above and see in the elephants to look for the prince or the princess, i can see two elderly people seated there who must be the king and the queen. They look kind people but when i look at the bunch of kids in this cart in rags and think about the sliced and burned parents, i feel there is no kindness for us. Suddenly the crowd lining the street cheers and then even in the hunger and tiredness, i search for the reason to see a kid of my age seated on the horse followed by a girl who is also more or less my age. The boy prince looks right and left and shakes his head mildly to acknowledge the crowd.The girl seems to be very excited than the boy and waves her hands in glee and looks pretty. Am i living in the same world as these people i ask myself and long to be the prince in the horse.</p><p>The procession nears the cart and once it comes parallel to our cart the prince looks this side and locks his eyes with me. He quickly scans the whole cart to look at all the peeping eyes out of the cart and the soldiers. He bends down to have a quick word and the procession stops. The soldier near his cart goes to the elephant where the king is seated and some conversation happens between the high rank official seated on the horse and then the offical talks to the king. The king looks concerned and then he quickly composes his face to a smile and sends a soldier to our cart. The cart driver is informed that we will not go to the training and will be taken to the palace. I slowly start thinking we might not die since we were thought to be trained first but now going to the palace, it seems they have some plan to do something with us. I again start dreaming about the food when we are ushered out of the cart. We are made into a line and brought near the prince for thanking, it seems the prince has freed us. I did not yet know if we can freely go now since we are freed. Each child goes near the prince horse and kisses his hands as a way of thanking him. It puts me to shame to kiss the prince hands, the soldiers are all focused on protecting the prince and so i just keep moving to the end of the line to avoid the kissing as long as possible, the prince from his position in the horse notices this on my third switching of my place to the end of the line. After a person kisses his hand, its wiped by a clean cloth which makes me think that we are dirt. The prince is eagerly awaiting my turn. I slowly progress to the front of the line, by this time i have switched multiple times and i am the last person in the line. The crowd is cheering wildly for their kind prince. when my turn comes, i slowly move forward, look into his eye and then move my head down but my lips dont touch his hands. I take my headup immediately and the prince looks strangely at me. I suddenly panick that he might ask the soldiers to punish me for the act but he doesnot and takes few more seconds to scan me and then looks straight.</p><p>We are then put back into the cart and then move to the opposite direction from the cart towards the new city. Along with the food, the prince face comes in my mind repeatedly, rice, vegetables, meat btter honey, prince, rice vegetables..We are taken to the beautiful palace at the center of the city with large gates, once the gates open we walk to the platform on the lake surrounding the place. The other children shake while walking in the platform they point at the crocodiles swimming in the lake. I dont fear, i lost it after my parents death and after watching thousands of people cut down in my city. The palace is a big fort with lot of towers and so many windows. for some time my mind is out of hunger since we all watcht he palace with open mouth. Our family was in the village farther from the palace of our king and i had never seen one. After the war, everything is burned down is what i hear.We are brought to the side and then there is a large wooden tank which is filled with water and we are asked to bath. The cool water brings shiver to the hungry body and we have to do this it seems as there is no one kind look we get from the soldiers standing nearby. We are given clean clothese and given a porridge of rice and vegetables. It is the best food i ever had because i had not eaten in two days. Then we were taken to a smallest tower on the side of the palace and put ina  room where there were rows of mats which is where we would sleep it seemed. I took one in the entrance and sat on it and watched while the other children settled, all of them were boys. i lay down and think of the war and blood and decide that i will never kill anyone and will become anything but a soldier.</p><p>I wake up in the early morning after the heavy drum beat in our room and then quickly we all clean up and got to the grounds. The guard assembles us in neat line of ten each row and a soldier different from other comes in tell us that we have to train as soldiers to protect this country. I feel sick and want to be out of this place and cry and ask for different things like family. I know very well if i cry no one will consider it. once my family</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving Syrnn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We train in the ground to become soldiers. They ask us to run around the big palace ground for many times.The two guards stand in the center and watch us. After many many rounds, we are sweating and loosing energy, one of them falls down and he is moved away. This continues for some time until many others fall down and I feel like vomiting. Thankfully they ask us to stop and lead us to the breakfast place. It is a room close to the palace kitchens and we get rice vegetables and a pulses variety cooked to eat, the food is not very tasty but fresh. I eat without complaint and want to sleep immediately but we are put to work in cleaning the palace. There is a study session plan which the guards tell us about which will happen in the evening. I am alert and aware and looking to get some friends in this group since all of them have stopped crying. The running exercise and the food after have made them tired and quiet.</p><p>I start noticing the dress the guard wearing which is brown and white colours and the pictures drawn in the walls and ceilings. I have never been to a palace before and I am awed to see a big space like this. The guards get us in a row and take us to the main hall with kings throne. The king is seated in the throne and the prince us on the left and the newly engaged girl is on the right. The king has finis for the day and rising and Prince and Princess are also rising with him.to leave for the day. The young prince then notices us and points towards me to the guard nearby and speaks quietly. I am terrified of this. I am called and walk with shaky footsteps towards the prince.Up close he is really handsome, the princess looks upset that I am getting all the attention. They take me alone to a different rooms deep inside the place, there is lot of turns and I for sure know I don't know the way back. This room.of the prince I assume is beautiful, attached to the room is a dome like structure where around the circular wall, you see all kinds of weapons to use. I .most curious about them and surprised that I am not afraid at all. The thoughts of them neatly arranged is associated with happy feeling. I should be running after witnessing the war, still blood does that to me but these are different. I am confused with myself. </p><p>There is a strong voice which calls "what is your name?". I notice the guards have left, the door of the room is closed and only we three are there. There is the princess sitting in a palet nearby the cushion chairs and watching me with curious eyes. I slowly but clearly say "Rey".</p><p>The prince repeats my name and asks me "Rey, stay here with me and you can be my friend". It is an order, I should say yes but I don't want to be with him, he is a prince and I feel I don't like him that much. I think I can get good food by staying with him but what if he wants me to do the servant work for him. Strange that it feels bad to get singled out for this, especially after I did the servant work just now as a group by cleaning the castle. I feel he is conspiring something because I didn't kiss his hands.</p><p>While I am thinking what to answer, he calls me near. I move closer to his bed where he is sitting. He keeps on signalling me to come near and now I am close with inches of space standing next to him. I am thinking if he will punch me when I hear a hissssssss from near him and the princess shrieks in her shrill.voice.</p><p>I see the snake on his bed above the sheets. The prince is in wrong position looking towards me to take quick action and the snake is behind him, in a split second I pull the sword from his sheath and slice the neck of the snake. I am amazed and stunned and the prince is shocked at this. There is heavy silence when the guards open the door and we three stand there as statues. The bed is a mess with snake remains. The prince is standing silently watching me. He is unafraid which is what I register first from his face. The princess girl runs towards the guards and starts shouting something. They take to the sword from me and lot of guards are there,with in few minutes the king is also there.</p><p>They take me away to the room where my group is there and leave me there.<br/>
The next day morning, I am ushered to the palace gates where three to four carriages await and rows of horses,soldiers mounted on them and foot soldiers as well are present. It seems to me they are ready for a trip. The prince is there holding the hands of the princess and she seems very happy.</p><p>The prince for some reason looks less happier than the engagement day. I think its because of the snake scene. He comes to me after seeing me and says." Rey, I wish you were with me here". The princess is happily hopping towards us and when she comes near me says with a beaming face "Thanks Roush for giving him to me as an engagement gift".</p><p>I leave to Meluha with the princess in a neutral feeling. It feels like I am leaving my home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>